Misteriosa Melodía
by SybelleHs
Summary: Un interesante encuentro, unidos solo por el amor y la música, un trágico suceso y el comienzo de una leyenda. Todo esto causado por una misteriosa melodía.


¡Hola! Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir un fanfic de Naruto, hace unos días escuchando unas de mis canciones favoritas se me ocurrió este one-shot. Me gustaría que leyeran la historia teniendo de fondo la canción que utilice, creo que eso ayudara a imaginar mejor la situación. Espero que lo disfruten

La cancion que utilice  watch?v=9Hssb3Do42w

**Melodía en el bosque**

Una leyenda cuenta la misteriosa historia de una chica de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, ella se acercaba a un bosque cercano al pueblo en el que vivía, se sintió atraída a entrar al bosque, ya que dentro de el se escuchaba una dulce melodía, lo cual inundo sus oídos con un esplendoroso sonido. Belleza ilimitada es lo que ella observaba al internarse en el bosque, vio una tenue figura cercana a un lago, un chico a su parecer era el que producía tan hermosa melodía con su violín, él chico era alto y de cabello negro, poseía unos ojos negros los cuales hipnotizaban. Ella se dejo llevar por la música acercándose al chico y comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción que desde niña sabia, encajando a la perfección en el ritmo pausado de la melodía, sorprendiendo al chico y quedando hechizados los dos, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se dejaban llevar por la música. Al terminar la melodía, se escucharon unos gritos fuera del bosque lo que causo que la chica se asustara y le dijera al chico que se fuera.

— Prométeme que volverás, quiero conocerte mejor — dijo el pelinegro siendo empujado por la rubia.

— Si, solo vete. Me están buscando. ¡Nos vemos! — le dijo la chica mientras se retiraba y lo dejaba solo cerca del lago.

Muchos meses pasaron y no se volvieron a encontrar. Un día la chica en desesperación cayo, ya que la querían comprometer con una persona muy importante de esa época, tratando de distraerse para no pensar en eso, se interno en el bosque donde empezó a escuchar la melodía que ella muy bien recordaba, encontrándose de nuevo con el chico, llamándola con su música y volviendo a entonar su canción. Al terminar se sentaron en la orilla del lago.

— Estuve meses viniendo a este mismo lago, esperando encontrarte, Soy Sai— Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para que la rubia la colocara.

— Ino — le respondió la rubia mientras colocaba su mano entre las de Sai, originando en ella un sonrojo.

El chico solo beso el dorso de su mano, pasaron toda la tarde conociéndose, hablaron hasta que la chica se dio cuenta que iba a atardecer, lo que significaba que tendría que volver para no meterse en problemas con su padre.

— Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Mañana voy a regresar, me gustaría volver a verte — le dijo Ino mientras se retiraba, Sai tristemente afirmo que vendría.

Pasaron días viéndose, los dos sabían que sentían mas que una atracción, Ino sabia que inconcientemente se había enamorado de Sai, pero sabia que su padre no aceptaría que estuviera con un gitano, lo que él no sabia es que Ino ya estaba prometida, y que la chica no sabia que hacer.

Una noche decidió huir de su destino, no le importo dejar a su familia, solo quería ser feliz, y sabia que su felicidad no estaba en ese lugar, lo que ella no pensó fue que su padre no se lo dejaría fácil, se dio cuenta que quería huir y la mando a vigilar. La chica al llegar al lago se encontró con Sai el cual estaba dormido, ella inconcientemente se acerco y se quedo encantada con el rostro tan pasivo que tenia Sai, el pelinegro cuando empezó a abrir los ojos se quedo viendo los ojos de la rubia, luego bajo la vista a sus labios, tenia mucho tiempo queriéndola besar, se acerco mas y sintió los suaves labios de la chica. Ino se sorprendió, pero le correspondió, profundizaron el beso, pero no duraron mucho por falta de oxigeno.

Los dos se quedaron viendo, pero de repente el pelinegro se quedo viendo hacia uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, Sai se coloco delante de la oji-azul, él se dio cuenta que alguien los vigilaba. De los árboles salieron varios hombres, ellos separaron a Sai a Ino y se los llevaron a rastra.

El chico estuvo encerrado en una celda, el padre de la rubia lo mando a encerrar, la chica en cambio estaba encarcelada en su habitación, ella estaba desesperada, no sabia que había pasado con el pelinegro y se culpaba por haber ido. La chica se quedo viendo a la luna, se calmaba al verla, ya que era tan misteriosa. Sai hacia lo mismo solo que el creía en un espíritu llamado Yue, que era la luna.

— Tu que observas todo desde las alturas, ilumina y protege a Ino, que yo intentare todo lo posible en escapar — pidió y prometió a la luna.

Una noche, los dos sintieron que era hora de escapar, la luna estaba llena y esa noche era oscura, los guardias que evitaban que Ino saliera se quedaron dormidos y ella aprovecho de correr, sintió que debía ir al lago. El chico también logro escapar de su celda, ya que su carcelero se distrajo y le dio tiempo de darle un golpe y salir de allí.

Los dos chicos se encontraron al inicio del bosque, se abrazaron y besaron pero no duraron mucho, ya que sabían que lo buscarían. Empezaron a correr através de el bosque, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon que los seguían, Sai jalo a Ino para que se apurada y llegaron al lago, la rubia estaba muy nerviosa.

— Ino, Te amo, no se que sucederá de aquí en adelante, pero se que no nos separaran — dijo Sai mientras veía a los ojos a la oji-azul.

— Yo también te amo, y pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos. — dijo Ino mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él, volvían a correr.

Ellos corrieron hasta donde pudieron llegando ya cerca del borde de un acantilado cercano al bosque, nadie sabe que sucedió después, se dice que Yue los ayudo a escapar, otros dicen que se cayeron del acantilado. El padre de la joven al poco tiempo enloqueció y la familia del gitano culpaba al pobre viejo de la desaparición de los dos jóvenes. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si Ino y Sai sobrevivieron esa noche, pero se dice que en las noches de luna llena se escucha en el bosque una hermosa melodía, que es tocada en violín y cantada por una hermosa voz de mujer, lo cual causa que el bosque se vuelvan misterioso, todos los que entran al bosque llegan a el lago y es donde mas se escucha el sonido pero en el cual nunca se ve a nadie….

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les gustara, a mi me encanto escribirla, y pocas historias hay de esta pareja la cual me parece muy linda. Disculpen si ven errores este es mi primer one-shot. Me gustaría que comentaran que le pareció y si pueden me aconsejen para mejorar. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
